A Wolf Caught in a Spider's Web
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Star Spider comes across another new hero in her hometown city and doesn't approve of him stealing her catching-baddie moment. But when she gets herself into some trouble, will Star Spider be willing to call for his help?


**Here is an Ultimate Spider-Man collaboration story co-written by Steelcode and Redbat132. Enjoy and no flames please! Thank you!**

* * *

Around a slightly cloudy day in New York City, Star Spider was swinging around the buildings while going invisible from anyone seeing her. She had her eyes set on a baddie called Batroc the Leaper with a bag of stolen loot.

_'Villain in sight. Okay, Star Spider, let's not make the same mistake like last time involving Beetle,'_ she thought to herself. _'When he stops with his guard down, I'll nail him with my stun stingers, apprehend him, and return the stolen goods to the police. Straight forward.'_

"And we leap...and we leap...oohhhohohoo! No one can stop Batroc the LEAPER!" Batroc yelled his French accent coming through.

_'That's what he thinks. It's like watching a French purple kangaroo in the jungle safari,'_ Star Spider thought in amusement, getting close to her target. _'Time to slow this creep down.'_

"OOOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOOOO! DOES NO ONE DARE TO TAKE ON THE LEAPER?!"

_'Careful what you wish for,' _Star Spider smirked when making her move in shooting one of her webs to cover his eyes and kicking him across an alley way where he's trapped. Even used her webs to wrap his legs together from jumping to escape plus tag a small device on his back.

"Does that answer your mediocre question?" she asked, landing down and turning off her invisibility feature from her belt. Along with her arms on her hips confidently and a cool-like smirk. "You really got to stop being so cocky, Batroc. Ever heard of the expression 'look before you leap'?"

"A woman cannot defeat me! Bye-bye, Bug!" Batroc shouted, before ducking between her legs and leaping across the buildings after breaking her webbings.

Star Spider, however, was barely impressed. She pushed another button from her belt and teleported right where Batroc was. Even make him think he lost her.

_'And suddenly, I miss battling Beetle. At least he doesn't annoy and bore me as much as this weirdo,'_

"Oh, so the little girl thinks she is so smart. Well, she is not. UP, UP, UP!" Batroc shot up like a rocket clearing a tall sky scraper, making Star Spider lose sight of him, for a moment.

"Oh, dear. Where ever shall I do now?" Star Spider replied sarcastically, making her enemy think he's got the upper hand while looking at her hidden tech-wristwatch to pinpoint his location. "Guess Batroc the Leaper is too scared to finish his battles with an actual hero who wants to challenge him."

Just as she was about to follow him, the female spider heard a shriek that belonged to a known French-accented villain she was after.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Batroc screamed. Star Spider flips out a web swinging to where Batroc had disappeared, finding him lying face down with a man in a white and black suit plus helmet looking like that of a wolf's face. He also had a leather cuff bracelet with the face of a wolf on it around his left wrist that matched his outfit.

"You can leap, but I can hunt," the figure said, as he handcuffed him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Star Spider questioned in slight irritation when sticking the landing and moving towards the two. "I had Batroc right where I wanted him!"

"Didn't seem that way from where I was standing, Miss Web," the male hero stated.

That made the female spider glare hard at this newbie. "That was the idea, Canis Lupus! I wanted Batroc to think he was winning, only for him to have his guard down so I could take him instantly with my stingers! It's called strategy!"

"Uh, huh. And you weren't about to lose him when he got into the metal truck with those other guys, right? Oh, and by the way, the name's White Wolf," The male hero said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder and pointing out a metal van with three men lying unconscious.

"Not really! I also added a tracking device on Batroc when I kicked him down the alley way! Not only to take him down, but also track his secret hideout!" Star Spider argued; her fists clenched with her wrist stingers coming out. "If you hadn't gotten in my way, I'd already have Batroc and his goons right where I wanted them!"

White Wolf sighed. "Look, Miss…?"

"It's Star Spider, and I don't know who you are, but you're clearly no Spider-Man or any of his Web-Warriors. Heck, I never saw you in his class at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy when I accidentally crashed there. So, do me a favor, and stay out of my way," Star Spider warned, having her right wrist up and her stinger pointing at him but not directly touching him. "Otherwise, the next time you interfere with a baddie I'm catching, I'll paralyze you in places you do not want to be stung at. Get me?!"

"Geez, what crawled up you and died? Look, I'm sorry. I thought you needed a hand. You seem new to the scene, so I was giving an assist. However, seeing as you mentioned the Academy and the Warriors, I don't recall seeing you there either. So…" White Wolf's claws grew sharper in an instant. "Who are you?"

"Someone that prefers not to have her patience tested by some cocky Wolf Cub," Star Spider argued, not showing any fear. "And I already told you that I accidentally crashed there. I'm not ready to join that hero school, yet. I got to prove myself that I'm worthy in being one, first. There's a right time and place for everything. Now isn't. So, later!"

The female spider webbed herself out of here, without warning, and turned invisible so White Wolf couldn't follow her.

White Wolf rolled his eyes. "You'd think she'd do her homework on who White Wolf was."

* * *

Distance away Star Spider kept swinging around town, really steamed that some hero she's never heard of stole her thunder.

"Stupid White Wolf. Thinking I needed help. I would be fine if it was Spider-Man offering to assist me. Or Scarlet Spider. Not some dog chump that believes I'm some helpless spider damsel," Star Spider grumbled under her breath. "I knew what I was doing."

Slowing down, Star Spider landed on top of a building and became visible for a bit while walking to the edge in seeing below her. Considering she was miles away from that new hero.

_'I already messed up in not knowing Beetle better by rushing head first. I was sure that I would have Batroc when playing it safe by studying his strengthens and weaknesses. I wasn't being slow in dealing with the situation, was I?'_

Abruptly, a harsh kick smashed her in the back and another in her side that sent her plummeting off the building, before her spider-sense could react.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" Star Spider exclaimed, using her webs to move to a different building and look over who attacked her. "Alright, show yourself and quit hiding like a coward!"

"A coward is prey for the strong!" a familiar accented voice shouted.

"Looks like we got a trophy to hang on the wall," a new harsher voice said.

Star Spider's eyes grew wide, recognizing those voices instantly. And they were the last baddies she wanted to deal with.

_'__Oh, no. Please tell me it's not who I think it is,'_

But much to her dismay, they were the two villains she expected: Kraven the Hunter and Taskmaster.

"A fine trophy, indeed," Kraven agreed, stepping into the daylight.

**_Crunch, crunch!_**

"She's no Black Widow, but she should be fun," Taskmaster stepped out on the other side, cracking his knuckles.

_'This is bad. If I show off my moves, Taskmaster will just study them instantly and take me down. Even worse, Kraven will recognize them and know who I am. I got to get out of this fight now,' _Star Spider thought to herself, taking a few steps back.

"Come on, give me something to work with, Sweet Cheeks," Taskmaster said, stalking towards her.

"You are no brave spider. You are a scared rabbit. Pitiful," Kraven stated.

_'Now I'm starting to understand where Batroc was going with his tactical retreat. No way am I sticking around,'_

Acting fast, Star Spider activated her intangibility feature and went down beneath the building from getting caught. She deactivated it in order to go invisible.

_'That should buy me some time,'_

"She definitely ain't no Spider," Taskmaster said with a smirk.

"Strange. From all the rumors, I would expect more from her," Kraven admitted. "But no matter. I enjoy a good chase on hunting my prize."

"How about you show me what trap you set up?" Taskmaster questioned.

"Way ahead of you," Kraven took out his tech-band and started activating some traps in the room Star Spider is in. "She has no clue that we wanted her to hide in this particular building.

While she was still walking around cautiously, Star Spider noticed familiar logos on some boxes. They had the image of a roaring lion with a capital 'K' next to it.

_'Those are Kraven's symbols...Oh, no,'_ Star Spider thought, during the same time her spider-sense activated.

**Bang!** Nets and darts flew through the air at high speed.

No time to touch her belt, Star Spider quickly reacted by doing some flip dodging and web shooting to disarm the traps coming right at her. Even use her stingers to cut the nets.

_'I should have known my own dad rigged this place! He always knew how to be one step ahead of his enemies. Unlike me,' _Star Spider thought, making her way out of the room.

"The itsy-bitsy spider crawled up the water spout...then the villain came and washed the spider out," Taskmaster taunted in slight song form when walking to the exit.

_'Oh, great. Taskmaster is coming out of the exit,'_ Star Spider thought, quickly hiding behind one of the crates and tried going invisible again.

However, one of the darts pierced her belt a little that couldn't make her go invisible, intangible, and or teleport.

_'Are you kidding me?! Now is not a good time for my belt to stop working!'_ she exclaimed mentally, opening her device to see if she could fix it enough to get herself out. _'Ugh! Why does my day have to be worse than it already is?'_

"The itsy-bitsy spider came up the water spout, down came the villain and crushed the spider!" Taskmaster said, creeping up then smashing a crate distance from where his enemy was hiding.

_'I really don't like the song he's singing. Got to distract him long enough to escape,'_

Star Spider looked around, thinking of a way out. Her belt seemed out of commission temporarily and didn't have time to fix it. She noticed a fire alarm not too far from her reach. Acting fast, Star Spider fired a web ball at the button.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Taskmaster just smirked. "Sorry, Princess, but that is the oldest and most pathetic trick in the book,"

_'Oh, yeah? Ever seen a trick like this, Skull-Face?'_

Star Spider grabbed some nearby rock and threw it across the room to make it look like she went that direction.

"Hmm, diversionary tactic...not bad for prey," Kraven's voice came up from behind her.

Gulping, Star Spider tucked and rolled forward away from Kraven and shot her webs to cover his eyes before running.

"Eyes are only one sight to thrive on," Kraven growled, before launching like a cat at Star Spider's legs that made her collapsed forward.

Knowing she's slightly trapped; the female spider had no other choice but to use her special power on her own dad.

_'I'm truly sorry for this, father. Please, forgive me,' _Star Spider apologized in thought, retracting her calved stingers to inject her venom on his arms.

Kraven laughed. "Venom, huh? ...Not bad. Too bad I am immune,"

"And too bad I'm here, as well," Taskmaster said, sending a kick to her ribs that pushed her across the room harshly when Kraven let go of her for that hit.

Star Spider groaned in slight pain, finding herself surrounded while hugging around her torso.

"Time to say bye-bye, Spider," Taskmaster said, bringing out his own saber to finish her.

"Not happening, you skull-creep!" A growl sounded, as a familiar figure did a flying kick into Taskmaster that sent him flying.

"A wolf is no match for a hunter!" Kraven shouted, running at White Wolf.

"It's the reason wolves hunt in packs," White Wolf said, releasing a loud whistle.

Suddenly, a hundred dogs ran in, tackling and biting Kraven to the ground. White Wolf moved to Star Spider and picked her up, ran up the stairs and out where, after shooting a metal line, they swung up and away. The two swung for blocks till White Wolf stopped near a water tower. Gentling setting her down, White Wolf scanned the area before focusing on Star Spider.

"You bleeding?"

Star Spider coughed a little, placing a hand on where she got kicked. "Not sure...How did you find me?"

White Wolf stepped up to her and picked up something off the ankle of her suit-like shoe, revealing a small tracker tag.

"See? I strategize as good as the next person," White Wolf said with a smirk. "Anything feel broken or out of place?"

"The only place I got hit was at the ribs by Taskmaster," Star Spider answered, getting her hand out of the spot that hurts very badly before wincing in pain again. "I can barely tell if it's broken or not. And it feels slightly hard to breathe easily without feeling a sharp blade-like pain stabbing me there."

"I'm taking you somewhere safe...I know some people who can help you out," White Wolf said, picking her up gently.

"If it's S.H.I.E.L.D., then I can't be seen by the others. At least...Not yet," Star Spider stated, groaning from another sharp-like pain.

"No, I'm not taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D. But don't worry. It's not far. Just stay awake and talk to me," White Wolf said, as he walked and leapt across the buildings. "So, what got you into being a hero?"

"I prefer not answering some personal questions to strangers. No offense,"

"Hey, I'm not asking for specifics. Just give me a play by play," White Wolf said with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Star Spider thought carefully on what to say. "Let's just say that a hero from this city gave me small hope that someone like myself can make it as the next generation Avenger. No matter how dark either our pasts can be."

"Hmmm...so Spider-man saved your butt and kept you from being like a villain parent. Sounds like a good switch in careers," White Wolf grunted, as he made a larger leap.

"Didn't say that. And I never said it was Spider-Man. Nor the fact that involved rescuing," Star Spider retorted, folding her arms.

"Didn't have to. However, fair is fair. I'll tell you something about me. My father was a thief...sort of," White Wolf replied, stopping to look at the vast skyline. "Beautiful."

Star Spider looked over at the incredible sunsetting view and smiled a bit. "Yeah...I barely get to see stuff like this to enjoy. And what's this about your dad being a villain, in a way?"

"You'll see. Hang on tight," White Wolf said, sending a line to a farther off building.

Star Spider kept a firm grip on White Wolf. She was even mindful on her stingers to prevent them from stunning him.

White Wolf leapt off and swung high into the air before throwing the line again.

"So, vanilla or chocolate?" White Wolf asked.

"Huh? You mean flavors of desserts? I don't know. I stopped having sweets years ago,"

"Oh, come on. Your family sounds strict. What was your favorite flavor of ice cream?" White Wolf asked, grunting with the landing.

"I think it was a bit of both on vanilla and chocolate. Depending on what kind of dessert I'm having," Star Spider answered, looking down sheepishly. "It didn't use to be like that. My dad strives in making me as healthy as him. Always giving me special dieting plans, exercise regimes, and stuff like that. So I could live a long good life."

"Huh. So, no fun, huh?" White Wolf asked.

Star Spider scoffed at that. "I wouldn't even describe him as 'fun'. He doesn't even let me leave the house nor socialize with other teens around my age. I'm practically homeschooled. Only times I get some freedom is when he's out of the house without him knowing it,"

"So, wait," White Wolf stopped and looked at Star Spider in his arms. "You've never seen a movie in theaters or gone to the mall or, I don't know, been a kid at all?"

Now the female spider felt embarrassed on the inside before shaking her head. "No. I stopped being a child, ages ago. Being Star Spider is the only highlight of my hard, complicated life."

"Man, that sucks. Well, hey. Maybe you could sneak out one time and I'll take you to a movie," White Wolf said, before looking ahead. "Oh, perfect! We're here."

Star Spider looked up to see a building called the 'Wakandan Embassy'.

"Wakanda? Why does that name sound familiar?" she asked out loud.

White Wolf smirked under his helmet before swinging down onto a large balcony.

**Growl! Snarl!**

A large wolf and black panther stood on edge with their fangs bared.

"Uh, Wolf? Please tell me they're just security," Star Spider questioned, keeping cautious.

"Zvi, Faolan, it's alright. She's a friend," White Wolf said calmly. Both the wolf and panther relaxed before moving towards them and rubbing against White Wolf. "They won't hurt you."

"Um...Nice to meet you two," Star Spider replied to the animals before feeling another sharp pain that made her gasp and groan.

"Alright, hang on," White Wolf moved through the Embassy. His feet seemingly moving without almost touching the floor before coming to a large room. A dark woman with braided hair stood at one of the councils with her hands skittering across the keys.

"Princess Shuri, I have someone who needs help," White Wolf announced.

Shuri turned, surprise on her face at the voice. "Hay...White Wolf. My brother has been looking for you. Who is this child?"

"Her name is Star Spider. Kraven and Taskmaster jumped her tonight. I helped her escape, but she's hurt," White Wolf replied.

"Set her over here. I will see to her," Shuri said.

Star Spider coughed a bit when being settled down.

"Young one, I will need you to remove your suit. You may keep your mask on, though. To keep your identity secret," Shuri said.

"Okay...But I prefer if White Wolf isn't around," Star Spider requested.

It's not that there were any scars or fat in her body. She just doesn't feel comfortable showing it off in front of boys.

White Wolf smirked. "I'll get you something to eat and drink."

Star Spider nodded when seeing White Wolf leave to get some beverages. Once it seemed safe, she took off her suit and left her mask on.

Shuri sighed, already seeing heavy bruising on the girl's side. "Poor thing. They really were cruel. Lie down so I can do a scan to check for breaks."

"Technically, it was only Taskmaster who bruised me. Kraven just held me still by restraining my legs," Star Spider corrected, while following Shuri's instructions.

"Men. They're...oh, they're something," Shuri said in an irritated voice.

"Some guys, yes. But not all of them," Star Spider shrugged. "I mean, I used to think White Wolf was some cocky guy that was upstaging me on stopping a villain until he came and rescued me."

"Yes, White Wolf...he is so much like his father. Would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it," Shuri replied, getting results of Star Spider's injuries. "Looks like you have some very intense bruising and a couple of cracked ribs, but you should be alright. Though...you do also have a concussion."

"Oh, boy. How am I going to explain this to my dad when he clearly cannot know that I'm Star Spider?" The female spider heroine asked, placing a hand on her face. "Miss Shuri, isn't there something you could do to heal me fast or have some medication device to keep me from pain or anything?"

"I can give you a mild injection of nanomites. They can work on the healing process to make you more comfortable," Shuri replied. "As for the bruising...hmm, maybe a patch or something will work."

"Okay. I'm willing to try anything. How sooner can you do it?"

"I can give you the injection, but I'll give you a shot of pain medication, first," Shuri said.

"Alright. Go ahead and do it, Miss Shuri," Star Spider answered.

"Okay, here's the pinch. One…Two…Three," Shuri injected Star Spider the medication in her right arm, "We'll let that kick in, before the next one," She stated, only to notice the color of her patient's skin. "Honey, you're pretty pale. Do you ever go outside?"

"Barely," Star Spider cringed a bit on the pain medication in her system. "I'm usually cooped up in home. My dad told me I'm not allowed to be out unless I'm by his side or until I'm eighteen."

"What father would...? Star, have you never had a life outside of walls? ...Do you not have friends?" Shuri asked, sitting with Star Spider on the bed.

This caused the female spider to look away, kind of ashamed. "No...I really don't. The only times I'm free are when dad is out on work and I get to be Star Spider. Having these spider-powers are the only thing that make me feel like my life isn't a prison and destined for something awful."

"Honey, why don't you leave? Have someone help you? This man is poison. He keeps you in a cage," Shuri said, taking her hand.

"I really appreciate your concern, Miss Shuri, but my so-called father has done a lot for me," Star Spider reasoned. "He teaches me a lot, keeps me healthy, gives me a roof over my head, and his reasons of having me in home are more than that. In truth, he is just concerned of my safety. Even if he shows it and love differently. I just can't abandon the only family I have that has rescued me in the past."

"Honey, you need more people than just your dad. You need people your own age, a life outside of home… You need to be able to make your own choices," Shuri replied.

"I know...Which is exactly why I became Star Spider. So I can go out, make my own choices, and interact with teens like Spidey. It's why I work hard to prove that I am a worthy hero. So I might, one day, hang out with the Web-Warriors and tell the one Spider I look up to everything. Because he has been through way worse than me. He was created to be a Slayer in destroying Spidey and the people that matter to him, but he made a choice not to be. If anyone could understand what I'm going through, it's him."

"Okay...I won't suggest you leaving. But I want you to promise me that, if you ever need help or a place to run...you'll come here. Can you do that?" Shuri asked, placing a hand on Star Spider's cheek.

The female spider had her eyes closed, thinking about this offer. "...Okay. I promise,"

"Good. Now, I'll get the second shot. This has the nanites in it. They will heal the damage and take care of the damage done. I also have a spray that can help with that bruising," Shuri said, grabbing the next immunization.

"Thanks, Miss Shuri,"

"No problem. Now, hold still," Shuri then went about tending Star Spider's wounds.

* * *

Half an hour passed, before White Wolf returned knocking on the door. "Hey, safe to enter?"

"Almost. Give me a minute," Star Spider called out, already slipping back on her suit. "Okay, go ahead."

White Wolf stepped in with a plate of food and a large jug of purple juice.

"Brought a fruit and cheese plate, along with blackberry juice," White Wolf said, handing over the tray while he poured juice into glasses.

"Appreciate it, White Wolf. I never got to tell you 'thanks'...For saving me," Star Spider replied, accepting the glass and drank it. "I also owe you an apology for giving you a hard time on our first meet involving Batroc the Leaper."

"Eh, water under the bridge. I'm easy going. So, when was your jailer expected back?" White Wolf asked.

"Uh...Come again?" Star Spider asked, a bit confused on that question before giving back the empty glass cup.

White Wolf sighed. "Your father... When was he expected home?" he asked, his tone stretched on the word "father".

"Oh! Right," Star Spider looked at her tech-wrist watch to give her the time. "Well, if I have to guess, probably another hour or less. All depends on whether he decides to head back early. But don't worry. I came prepared for situations like this. Along with the constant calls in checking on me, after last time."

"Well, once you're done, I'll take you halfway. That is, if you feel strong enough?" White Wolf asked.

"I think I can manage. And I guess it would be nice to have someone around and not go solo, after what happened,"

White Wolf nodded. "Let me carry you halfway. You can save your energy,"

"Okay. But I can't have Spider-Man or any of his Web-Warriors see me. Otherwise, they're just gonna pull me out of heading back home and start asking questions about me. And I don't have time for answering them," Star Spider said, getting halfway up to stand.

"All good. I know the back allies better than anyone," White Wolf said.

Although curious to ask on how long he's been in New York to know that, Star Spider preferred not to say anything and just go a long with it.

"Okay, then. Thanks again for your help, Miss Shuri," she thanked the scientist lady.

"Just Shuri is fine, child. Be safe," Shuri kissed her forehead. "And be careful."

"With White Wolf around, I'll be fine," Star Spider assured.

"Let's get going," White Wolf said, gently picking Star Spider up bridal style.

"Goodbye, Shuri. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon," Star Spider said, already feeling herself being carried out of the Wakandan Embassy.

White Wolf took a large circle around the embassy grounds by the alleyways.

"So, what do you think about the Queen of Wakanda?" White Wolf asked.

"Queen? I thought you called her a Princess the moment we first stepped into her lab?" Star Spider remarked.

"She isn't much into titles, but she is the Queen, according to her. I just call her Princess, once in a while. She enjoys it," White Wolf replied.

"Oh. Well, I'd say she was a very nice and smart woman I ever met. Kind of reminds me of..." Star Spider drifted in thought on that subject.

White Wolf stopped and looked at Star Spider. "Whatever you say won't leave my lips. You can confide to me."

Although reluctant, Star Spider had this feeling of trusting White Wolf. She sighed gently before answering. "I was gonna say that Shuri reminded me of my mom. Before she became...gone,"

White Wolf sighed. "I...I lost my parents, too...I was only four."

Star Spider looked at White Wolf in surprise, actually feeling remorseful for him. "I'm sorry...Can't believe you lost both your parents, too."

"I didn't honestly know my dad. He left to keep me safe. After my mom...was taken, my uncle and aunt took me in," White Wolf replied, starting to walk again.

"Believe me, I know exactly how that feels," Star Spider admitted softly. "At least you have a real family that loves you and takes you in. Not to mention you don't have to hide your superhero secret from them. You have no idea how fortunate you are to have people like that."

"The thing is, my father was a blood tied relation to my uncle or aunt. My grandfather took him in, after visiting a country," White Wolf explained. "Guess I follow in the same footsteps."

"Is that what you meant about your dad starting out as a thief?" Star Spider asked.

"Sort of. However, I think I told you a little too much about me. What about you and your family?" White Wolf asked with a chuckle.

Star Spider flinched a bit on that subject. "I-I, um...I think I told you enough about me and my family, too."

White Wolf smirked. "So, you from here?"

"In a way, yes. Not born and raised here, though. Just lived here for a few years long enough to know the city. You?"

White Wolf shook his head. "Same as you, I suppose. My family is from far away, but we visit so often that it feels like a second home."

"Let me guess. Your first home is in Wakanda?" Star Spider questioned, smiling a bit.

White Wolf smirked. "Not telling," he said in a sing song voice.

Star Spider lightly chuckled while shaking her head. "Didn't have to."

White Wolf laughed. "Guess I didn't...are we close?"

"Now you're just talking crazy," Star Spider quipped, smirking. "Besides, you're an okay Canis Lupus hero, but I already have some other hero I want to be close with, one day. Even plan on telling him about me more than you."

White Wolf laughed one more. "Sorry, girl, but you're not my type, either. Besides, I was asking if we were close to your home?"

"Oh. That," Star Spider looked around the area to be sure. "Yeah, we are. I can find my way home from here."

"Kay. Take it slow. Don't overdo it...little sis," White Wolf said with a smirk.

"Did you really just called me your little sister?" Star Spider raised an eyebrow on that. "Also, I know how to take things slow and not overdo it after getting a small pain. Dad always told me those things, too."

"I'm sure he also said to always be on guard and watch your surroundings, little sis," White Wolf said with a chuckle, as he set her down.

"Eh, something like that," Star Spider shrugged, folding her arms. "Don't expect me to call you big bro. I still prefer going solo for the time being when dealing with one-classed villains here."

"Alright, but here," White Wolf tossed a small device to her. "That has a code for my commlink...just in case you want advice or back-up."

"I'll definitely consider it. Thanks, White Wolf. I'll see you around," Star Spider had the device clipped to her belt and moved a few feet away from him. "Oh! And by the way, you were half right about the hero I admire and have hopes in being one, someday. It was partially Spider-Man, but not the actual guy hero I was talking about."

"Laters," White Wolf replied, leaping off backwards and disappearing.

Chuckling, Star Spider made her leave, too, and web-slinged herself back home. Although she never would admit it out loud, the female spider was glad to meet someone like White Wolf. If it weren't for him, her secret identity would be out by Taskmaster and Kraven the Hunter. Or worse. Plus, he's nearly like Star Spider when not going out as a hero.

_'I guess this is what it's like to have a real-life friend in the city. Maybe my dream of being close to the Spider I look up to with become real, too, one of these days. I just can't lose hope,'_

* * *

An hour later, Rose finished preparing dinner for her father's arrival and waited for him to show. She also brushed her hair so it wouldn't look like she came from a brawl between a psychotic chameleon skull and a crazy hunter. Even if one of them happens to be her own dad.

"My young hunting cub, I have returned," Sergei Kravinoff said, as he stepped into the large condo wearing a blue suit.

"Welcome home, father," Rose replied, smiling warmly. "I made us dinner, after finishing my training lessons."

"Pelmeni and Kholodnik. You are a true wonder, my little Calipso," Sergei said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Of course. A hardworking man such as yourself deserves the perfect meal," Rose reasoned.

"Oh, you," Sergei said, giving her a hug. "Now, come. Let's eat. Then, we will discuss the surprise I have for you."

"A surprise, huh? Alright, then. Better have the Pelmeni and Kholodnik while it's still good," Rose said, hugging her father back before taking her seat.

"How are your studies coming along?" Sergei asked, taking a spoonful of the cold soup.

"Doing well, as usual. You know how much effort I put into them as much as training, exercising, and making dinner," Rose answered, doing the same as her dad when having her meal. "How are things with work?"

"Oh, you know you are much too young to worry about my work," Sergei said, calmly.

"Right, I'm aware. Just wanted to ask if you're doing okay there or not," Rose specified.

"Everything is fine, Kitten," Sergei said, taking a bite of a meat pie.

"Good to know,"

Despite being an evil hunter, Rose knew that Kraven would never want his own child to get involved in what he does. At least…Not yet. Just shows that he's not always bad. Besides, he has his own secrets, just as much as Rose has hers.

"So, first off, I have been very proud of your scores. Your tutors have said you are becoming a very fine lady," Sergei said, kissing his daughter's hand.

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot, coming from you," Rose replied, smiling caringly.

"So, as a reward, I am having you join me at the Protection of African Cats charity, next week," Sergei said with a smile. "I have already gotten you a wonderful outfit."

"That sounds amazing. Thank you, father. I am looking forward to it," Rose replied gratefully.

"I knew you would, my little cub," Sergei said, bringing out a medium sized box from his suit's inner pocket. "I also saw this and thought it would look beautiful on you."

Already getting the box, Rose opened it to see it was a white gold necklace with a roaring lion pendant that has a blue sapphire gem in the mouth.

"Oh, wow. Dad, this is absolutely gorgeous," Rose said thankfully. "I'll definitely wear it for next week's charity event."

"I'm glad you like it, my cub," Sergei said. "Now, how about you and I do a little bit of sparing? Then, maybe, we watch a film."

"You got yourself a deal," Rose replied, really looking forward to what her dad has planned for the evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Wolf returned to the embassy where he came upon a tall, dark, stern-looking man.

"Hey, Uncle," White Wolf said, as he took off his helmet, revealing a teen with dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Hayden," the man said sternly.

"I know, I know. You said no to me going out. But I couldn't settle, after the flight. So, I went out to burn off some energy," Hayden replied.

"And brought an unknown hero to the embassy," the man said sternly.

"She needed help, Uncle T'Challa, and, well...she seemed alright. Aunt Shuri patched her up and I took her half way," Hayden replied. "I'm sorry for disobeying you."

A few minutes passed, before T'Challa sighed. "As long as you are alright, I will let you off lightly. Extra sprints for the next three weeks."

Hayden smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Now, to bed with you. No disappearing this time," T'Challa said, giving Hayden a small push to his room.

* * *

A week later, the night of the Protection of African Cats Charity event was at full swing. The place was enormous and the party was uber fancy. Especially since it was a black-tie event.

Sergei stood at a podium with Rose by his side.

"Welcome and thank you for coming to Protection of African Cats charity. In Africa, many wild cats are being taken from this world by poachers. However, with the money we have earned today, we are one step closer to putting the poachers down where they belong. Now, please, enjoy yourselves and help the animals," Sergei said, before leaving the podium with Rose on his arm.

The attendants of the charity event applauded at Sergei's speech before enjoying the rest of the evening.

Rose looked around at seeing so many people who came to this event. She thought it was amazing to be here.

_'Wow. I bet normal parties aren't as fancy as this,'_ she mentally noted to herself.

"A wonderful speech, Sergei," a deep voice came from behind them.

Sergei and Rose turned around to meet two African people. One was a man with a royal Wakandan outfit and the other a familiar woman in a fancy dark magenta dress.

"Ah, T'Challa and Queen Shuri of Wakanda, it is an honor. May I introduce my daughter, Rose Kravinoff," Sergei said with a proud smile.

Rose wore a royal blue dress with matching heels. Her hair was up in a lightly curled pony tail where a silk tie held it up.

"It is an honor to meet you all, T'Challa and Queen Shuri," Rose replied politely.

On the inside, Rose was actually amazed to see Shuri again. But without going as Star Spider.

"She is very polite, Sergei," T'Challa said, taking Rose's hand and kissing it.

"Thank you. She is my star," Sergei said with pride.

"Please, allow us to introduce our nephew, Hayden of Wakanda," Queen Shuri said, stepping to the side.

She revealed a teenager in a three-piece grey suit with blue tie and brown shoes. He had dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail.

"Mr. Kravinoff, it is an honor," Hayden said, offering his hand to the Russian.

"You are quite the gentleman. With a strong handshake, that means that you are a true man," Sergei replied.

Hayden gave a smile. "Thank you, sir," Hayden said calmly before turning to Rose taking her hand and kissing it. "Hayden of Wakanda. "

"Rose Kravinoff of New York," Rose replied, lightly chuckling.

"Mr. Kravinoff, may I ask Rose for a dance?" Hayden asked the father.

"Of course. Please, have fun," Sergei said, as he offered Rose's hand.

"Thank you, father," Rose replied, happy to dance with Hayden. "Lead the way, Hayden of Wakanda."

Hayden offered his arm and led her to the middle of the dance floor, where the two of them began into a casual waltz.

"Having fun?" Hayden asked with a smirking smile.

"I am. Are you?" Rose questioned back, smiling.

"Oh, this is fun. But not as fun as say…kicking Task Master in the face," Hayden replied, still smirking.

Rose stared in slight shock, only to calm down and grinned a bit. "...How long have you known it was me, Canis Lupus?"

"Oh, right after I got you out of the building. No one wants to hurt family. What about you? How did you know it was me?" Hayden questioned with a grin.

"Same as you. Saw Shuri and acted on a hunch that the fancy teen boy nephew is the same Canis Lupus I first met a week ago," Rose answered proudly. "Also, you have the same wrist wolf band now from your costume."

The young teen girl was correct. Underneath the left wrist of Hayden's tux, a familiar leather cuff bracelet was showing, but in camouflage mode.

Hayden chuckled. "Very good, little sis."

"I learned from the best,"

Hayden's face grew serious at that moment; his eyes hard. "Has he caught on?" he whispered seriously.

Rose sighed a bit before lightly shaking her head. "No. He doesn't suspect anything. And besides, he doesn't know that I know what he actually does. My father tries to keep me out from his work. But he has no clue that I learned his secret long before Star Spider."

"Rose...you do know that the only good place for him would be jail, right? He's done some bad stuff. He's on watch for murder," Hayden said, in a grievous tone.

"Hayden, there's another side of him you don't know. True, what he does is completely wrong. Some that there's no going back. But do you ever wonder why he would have me around when my birth parents were lost?" Rose asked.

Hayden sighed. "Do you really want my answer?"

"Enlighten me," Rose dared, her eyes glaring slightly on what he's gonna say.

"He...he could be using you, Rose. You could be his scapegoat, if he feels too cornered. He has access to your DNA. With his skill level and knowledge of police, he could make you the enemy and not him," Hayden replied.

"And what if you're wrong? What if the reason he had me around is because he didn't want to leave such a helpless young kid out there and just take in so he could have a break from such the hard business he does?" Rose's eyes were nearly showing tears forming. "What if he really does care for me?"

"Rose, I'm sorry, but if he is as you say he is, then why does he continue the life of crime? Why not turn himself in?" Hayden asked.

"When it comes to making business with others to get cash, there's no stopping him. His only goal is retrieving mystical things and becoming immortal. And trust me, I always consider him already that with all the hits and venom immunity he takes. Even if he does turn himself in, I'll just end up in some foster home. And there's no way am I ending up in places like that again,"

"Rose, you know he's killed before. What makes you think he won't again?" Hayden asked seriously, as they ended the dance with him dipping her far back.

"I...I just don't know," Rose answered honestly. "But if he does try anything bad to me or find out on who Star Spider is, then I'll take the first chance of escaping and possibly call backup."

Hayden sighed. "Rose, why don't you leave before that happens? That way, you can avoid it."

"If I do, then things will only get worse for everyone. We still don't know if what you theorized is right. Besides, I need to get all the facts, first," Rose explained.

Hayden sighed. "Alright...just promise me this. The moment you find out, you won't face him. You'll come to the Embassy and claim asylum there."

"That's the idea. And I promise," Rose assured.

Hayden sighed but gave a smile. "I'm holding you to that. Now, how about I help you get out of that house of yours?"

"Oh, I don't need your help for that," Rose remarked, chuckling a bit. "Trust me."

"Just watch and learn," Hayden said, as he led them back over to T'Challa, Shuri, and Sergei.

"Very well done. You have some skill, young man." Sergei said, with a smile.

"I only led. Your daughter was what made us beautiful." Hayden replied making Rose blush.

"Thanks," Rose muttered.

"Mr. Kravinoff, I was wondering, would you mind if Rose joined me for a few days on the town? I promise to have her back at whatever time you deem. I just would like to spend more time with her. She is quite the conversationalist," Hayden said, giving a smile.

"Please, father? It would be nice to actually have a friend and work up my social skills," Rose reasoned.

"She would be perfectly safe. My aunt and uncle always have a bodyguard around, just in case," Hayden added calmly.

Sergei looked at his daughter, then at Hayden, before nodding. "She is to be back at five. If you are to be late, you call immediately and I want to be phoned halfway through each outing."

Hayden nodded. "As you wish. Rose, would Friday at ten am be a good place to start?"

"Sounds perfect," Rose answered, smiling a bit before looking at Sergei. "Thank you, father."

"You have shown me your integrity. Plus, your social standing should show through your friends," Sergei said calmly.

Hayden turned to Rose. "Want to get some punch and an appetizer?"

"Sure. But I'll have to be choosey on what kind of appetizers are available. I have a balanced diet, after all," Rose reminded.

"Of course," Hayden said, with a bow, before offering his arm to her and leading her to the refreshment table. Once a good bit away, he smiled. "So, what would you like to do for your first outing?"

"I'm not sure. I've never gone out with a friend before," Rose replied honestly. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we could go to Coney Island, go to a musical, or do shopping. Whatever suits your fancy," Hayden said, shrugging his shoulders, as he grabbed a couple shrimp puffs.

"Those all sound amazing, Hayden. I'm willing try anything new," Rose said.

"Maybe even take a small break from your diet. Seriously, carrots wrapped in lettuce?" Hayden asked with a smirk.

"Hey, my dad's dieting and exercising plans really help me," Rose remarked. "But I'll consider that when we're away from my father's sights."

"Good, cause there is no way in this world I am not letting you at least try a slice of New York's famous pizza," Hayden said with a smile

"I have always wanted to try those the moment I first got here," Rose replied, thinking thoughtfully on that subject. "Also, maybe you could help me out on how I might meet a certain arachnid hero without messing up."

Hayden smiled. "Well, I do happen to know that, in a couple days, a few other youngster heroes are going for a tour of this prominent academy. Maybe we should check it out."

"Sure. But I prefer not revealing about myself to any of them. Especially with the whole you-know-who as my dad,"

"Don't sweat it. I'll just say we met while crushing a baddie," Hayden assured.

Rose nodded her head in that. "Okay, then,"

Hayden had an evil smirk come to his face. "So, what is it about Scarlet Spider that makes you go weak at the knees?"

Rose's eye went wide on that subject. Along with her cheeks flushing red a bit. "No reason! I-I mean, what makes you think it's Scarlet Spider?" she questioned as calm and cool as possible, rubbing the back of her neck a bit.

"Well, Venom is a little too spazzy at times, Iron Spider is more a techy, Kid Arachnid is young, and Spider-Woman is, well, Spider-Woman. Plus, you mentioned earlier it was a male Spider you look up to, so, that crosses her off the list, too. That leaves the Web-Head and Scarlet Spider. And you said no to Spider-Man, so..."

"Okay, fair point. I just don't know if he will feel the same way. What if he's expecting someone else?" Rose asked, having doubts. "And I can't imagine his reaction when hearing about my past. I already know about his background from my dad's old Sinister Six files."

Hayden grew thoughtful, for a moment, looking up at the starless sky. "Do any of us really have a right to judge? No one knows the circumstances of a past. No one really can judge anyone, unless they live in that moment. My dad was a thief, but it doesn't make me a thief," Hayden turned to Rose with a soft smile. "All I'm saying is...that if he does judge you for something that wasn't in your control, then maybe he's not the one."

"...You're right. I need to take this slow before dropping the truth bomb on him. It's bad enough that my unplanned first-meet got me nearly beat by Beetle and crashing through the Hero Academy," Rose placed a hand her face before running it down. "Not to mention I called him Scar-Boy before leaving."

Hayden smirked. "Hey, you went up in your vocab when you yelled at me. You called me Canis Lupus."

"Only because I know the type of different animals from my dad and I was in my moment of anger," Rose remarked, sighing heavily. "When being around Scarlet, I try to keep things together and not mess up."

"Well, hey, you need a cover. Just say you and I are family friends," Hayden replied with a wink.

"Fine by me. Believe me, I have had weirder encounters both in and out of the city, lately,"

"So, what do you say? Somewhat partners?" Hayden asked, offering his hand.

Rose looked at his hand before smiling and shaking his hand. "Definitely somewhat partners...big bro,"

Hayden smiled. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Redbat132: Beautiful friendship indeed. And yes, there really is a White Wolf from the Marvels universe. Not Hayden, since he's Steel's character. The first White Wolf before Hayden plus his dad is named Hunter. I checked myself and heard about him from 'Avengers Black Panther's Quest' series. Got to say, very interesting character. I could see why Steel chose him.**

**By the way, Steel helped out on the idea that Kraven is this wealthy rich tycoon. After doing some research myself, I learned that Kraven's real name is Sergei Kravinoff. Like perhaps, around night/during his business with the Sinister Six, he is the lethal hunter called Kraven the Hunter. While at day, he is this a wealthy business man called Sergei who is an animal rights advocate and into veterinary medicine developing. Figured that Peter and others have double lives. Why not villains, too?**

**Also, the charity event, according to Steel, is supposed to be a set up to protect African lions and other endangered cat species. I told him it made absolute sense, considering that Kraven would do a lot in getting rare animals to give him the key of immortality. Although, in Rose's opinion, Kraven seems already immortal with all the hits and diets he's been doing plus been through. Like being immune to venoms like Rose's stingers, as you already read.**

**Hope you all enjoy this collaboration story Steel and I made.**


End file.
